Naruto Meimeikira Abandoned
by RavenShantor
Summary: Naruto Meimeikira is not your typical shinobi nor is he from your typical Konoha Shinobi Clan. Detailed Summary inside. AU - Pairings Undecided for the time being.
1. Prologue

_**Summary:**_ Naruto Meimeikira is not your typical shinobi nor is he from your typical Konoha Shinobi Clan. The Meimeikira Clan is feared throughout all of the Elemental Countries for on very simple reason they are the best at what they do and what they do is kill. Raised among the greatest Clan of Assassins the world has ever known the fate of one young boy will forever be altered as he sets out into a world where the only law of survival is kill or be killed.

0o0o0o0o0

In the world of the shinobi there are many techniques that are both feared and reveared for both their awe inspiring devastation and the level of skill required to Master them. One such technique is the Hiraishin no Jutsu or the Flying Thunder God Technique, a technique so powerful and devastating that it allowed its creature to single-handedly decimate over one-third of Iwa's massive forces during the last Great Shinobi War. Yet as with all great and powerful techniques there is always a price to be paid and the Hiraishin was no exception.

"How long," a blonde shinobi asks the medic-nin following perhaps his hundredth medical examination since he first received news of his impending demise only a few short months ago. Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and Konoha's infamous Yellow Flash was dying and there was nothing that the medic-nins or the Hokage himself could do about it.

"A month maybe two at the most," a young blonde woman with twin pigtails wearing a green jacket with the kanji for Gamble on the back informs her patient. Tsunade, the Sannin's Slug Princess and Legendary Medic-nin had returned to Konoha at the request of both her former Teammate and fellow Sannin Jiraiya and their former Sensei the now retired Sandaime Hokage himself.

Although she still despised the Village of her birth for the pain of loss it had inflicted upon her he had still agreed to return as a personal favor to the two men she still held in high regard to examine the young Hokage only to confirm their worst fears. In all her years as a medic-nin and kunoichi she had never seen such a hopeless case as the one she now faced. "The damage to your heart is irrepairable," she tells him.

"Thank you Tsunade-same," Minato tells her putting his shirt back on. Though it pained him to know that his death would come as the result of his own Jutsu and not at the hands of some great enemy his only regret in this life was the knowledge that he would not live to witness the birth of first and unfortunately only child. "I am sorry to have wasted your time," he says bowing to her before collecting his Chunin Vest and robes before leaving the examination room to resume his duties as the Hokage of Konoha.

0o0o0o0o0

In his office sat the Yondaime Hokage with his closest confidants and friends seated across from him. "It's officially," he informs the three men before him. "Tsunade-sama has confirmed that I only have a month or two to live."

"I'm sorry kid," the white haired man on the right tells him sadly. "If I had known that Jutsu would have such a high price I never would have let you complete it much less actually use the damn thing."

"It's not your fault Jiraiya-Sensei," Minato tells his former teacher and father figure. "There was no way for anyone to predict that this would have happened." Turning to his left he looks at his former student now and ANBU Captain. "Have you completed your Mission," he asks the silver haired shinobi.

"Hai," Kakashi answers somewhat sadly. "All existing kunais have been collected and destroyed as were the design plans per your instructions Minato-Sensei."

"Thank you," the Hokage tells him softly before retrieving a scroll from his desk. Using a low-level Katon Jutsu he sets the edge of the scroll on fire before dropping it into the waste basket beside his desk. "That was the only copy of the Hiraishin along with all my notes on the technique," he informs the other men. "Now no one else will ever have to suffer the same fate as I have." All three men nod their understanding and agreement before he address the final man sitting directly across from him.

"Sarutobi-Sensei," he says to his predecessor. "I want you to speak with Lady Tsunade and to try and convince her to accept my request for her to succeed me as the Godaime Hokage," he tells the former Hokage. "If she will not then I must regretfully ask you to resume your former duties Hokage in my stead."

"I shall speak with her," the Sandaime replies although a bit reluctantly.

0o0o0o0o0

One month later the entire village of Konoha turned out to witness the Inauguration of the Godaime Hokage Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin as the Yondaime Hokage stepped down do to his steadily declining health. Two weeks later the citizens would once again gather to mourn the passing of their beloved leader as Minato Namikaze was laid to rest. He had passed away peacefully in his sleep and while all in the village grieved for his passing none mourned his death more then a seven month pregnant red headed kunoichi crying on her sister and former Clanswoman's shoulder in the front row. Kushina Meimeikira was left with the difficult task of raising her unborn son alone and though she knew that she had the love and support of her Clan she also knew that her child could never really know just how much his father truly loved him.

0o0o0o0o0

**A/N:**** I know this was pretty short but then again it is just the prologue and not an actual chapter. I know I'm more then likely going to upset a few people for changing Kushina from an Uzumaki to a Meimeikira as well as destroying any chance of Naruto learning the Hiraishin and removing the Kyuubi from the story altogether but oh well none of those really suits my plans for this story anyways.**

**And for those of you that have been following my Promises Kept story yes the Meimeikira Clan is the same Clan that Mikoto was from and yes she and Kushina are sisters in this story and yes that dose mean that Naruto and Sasuke will be cousins although they won't really get along so well in the beginning.**

**I also know that I'm taking more then a few liberties with the whole creative license thing but oh well having Tsunade as the Godaime from the start of the story rather then later on along with the Hiraishin being so deadly to the user that its creature eliminated all traces of its existence fits what I'm trying to do with this story better.**

**Okay so to sum up… Naruto is not a Jinchuuriki, Kyuubi never attacked, Hiraishin no longer exists, Naruto has a family, Tsunade is now Hokage and Naruto and Sasuke are cousins… I think that's about it for now and I'll work on getting the first actual chapter out some time in the next day or two. As always please remember to read and review. Oh and if you get the change please check out my other stories… Especially Promises Kept and Master of Puppets as those are the two I've been working on the most and seem to be the most popular.**

**Later,**

**Raven.**


	2. Apples and Oranges

Even though the sun was barely beginning to peek over the horizon the shinobi and shinobi in-training of the Meimeikira Clan were either already hard at work training. The specially designed training fields and obstacle courses they employed were a particular favorite for the members of Konoha's ANBU Assassination Squads although they were never permitted to use these until the children of the Clan left for school each morning.

As was tradition among the Meimeikira Clan the children old enough to train in the Assassin Arts were taught by either their parent or a close relative from the time they were first able to mold chakra generally around the time they were five or six years of age. One such child was a now seven year old Naruto Meimeikira and though his black sweatpants, black sweatshirt and black slippers would be considered normal attire for a child wanting to laze around their house on the weekend these were in fact the traditional training clothes of a young Meimeikira child that has yet to earn the right to wear his Clan's Traditional Shinobi Training Uniform.

For two years Kushina Meimeikira has trained her son in the traditions and most basic techniques of their Clan and it was on this day that she had chosen to finally give her son their Clan's Traditional Right of Apprenticeship Test. For the last two years she has trained him in the use of chakra to cushion his footsteps so as to eliminate the sounds normally made by walking in the form of The Silent Walking Exercise. She has also taught him how to walk on walls and ceilings using only his chakra to anchor his feet using a modified version of the Tree Walking Exercise as well as how to step lightly using only the tips of his toes to support his weight much like a Western Ballet Dancer.

While most of the Shinobi World would consider the Tree Walking Exercise to be a Genin level chakra control exercise and the Silent Walking Exercise to be a high Chunin to low Jounin level chakra control exercise within the Meimeikira Clan these were considered the most basic skills a young would-be shinobi needed to learn before they were even permitted to enter Konoha's Ninja Academy much less be granted the right to continue their education in the ways of their Clan. Once these three skills were mastered to their instructor's satisfaction were the children permitted to attempt the Right of Apprenticeship and it was only those that successfully completed this test that were allowed to wear the Traditional Shinobi Training Outfit of the Meimeikira Clan.

"Alright Naru-chan," Kushina says as they approach the ten tiered tower that has served as the Meimeikira Clan's primary training course since its inception into the Ranks of Konoha's Clans. "Today you will take the Right of Apprenticeship," she informs him. "You have only three chances to successfully complete the first level and climb the ladder to the second level. You have a ten minute time limit for each attempt and should you fail all three attempts you will not be permitted to try again for at least one month do you understand?"

"Hai," an equally excited and nervous Naruto replies as he carefully looks over the layout of the floor before him.

"Remember that if you make even the slightest sound you fail that attempt and must start all over again," Kushina warns her only son.

Each level of the tower was more complex then the one below it and every level was designed specifically to test the Clan's shinobi's stealth and skill at avoiding detection under the most extreme situations. With each level a Shinobi successfully completes their standing among the Clan goes up and only those that successfully complete all ten levels earn the right to be called a True Master of Assassins.

The first tier of the tower was the not only the easiest but it was the level that the children of the Clan were required to complete before they were allowed to advance to the next stage of their shinobi training within the Clan. Its layout was a simple wooden floor with a network of ninja wire crisscrossing in a complex interwoven maze dotted by hundreds of tiny bells. There were of course gaps within the web-like network spaced close enough together that even a small child could step between gaps without extending their legs too far apart. What was traditionally concealed from those encountering this level for the first time was the fact that the wooden floorboards were laid down in such a way that they creaked whenever they were stepped on in any fashion without other then that taught specifically by the Clan.

Naruto closes his eyes as he takes a calming breath while picturing the floor before him in his mind's eye. A slow waltz begins playing in his mind as he sways slightly from the music in his head that only he can hear. While generally a part of the more traditional training one would expect to find in a Shinobi Clan all members of the Meimeikira Clan were taught all known forms of dance from the time that they could walk as many of their more high profile Assassination Missions were often conducted while undercover at one formal affair or dance over the generations.

With his eyes still closed Naruto begins the steps of his dance with an imaginary partner while channeling chakra to his feet to cushion his steps as he his mother had instructed him to do since he began his training. Opening his eyes he allows his mind to superimpose the images of the other children from his dance classes in the room before him as he and his imaginary partner dance their way through the room towards the ladder.

Kushina watches with an amused smile as her son dances his way through the course laid out before him and actually giggles as he bows to his dance partner once he reaches the safety of the ladder. "He certainly has come a long way in such a short time," an amused male voice says from behind her.

"He's embraced his heritage like a true Meimeikira Tousan," she replies with motherly pride before turning to look at not only her father but the Leader of their Clan Hiruko Meimeikira only to find the man's eyes dancing with pride and amusement at his youngest grandchild's completion of the Test.

Like all shinobi of the Meimeikira Clan including his daughter beside him Hiruko wore the traditional black leather bodysuit, two-toed slippers, mat-black metal arm and shin guards and black hooded mask with mat-black metal head gear that proudly displayed the Konoha insignia. As was customary of the shinobi of their Clan Hiruko had his mask pulled down revealing his face while within the boundaries of the Clan's Compound. In his right hand is a large brown paper wrapped package tied with simple twine.

He chuckles softly as an excited Naruto comes bounding towards him and his daughter only to come up short at the sight of the imposing figure of his grandfather. "Ojiisan," the boy says bowing respectfully to the Clan Head. "I was unaware that you would be present for my test."

"It's okay Naruto-kun," the man replies warmly before handing the boy the package he had been carrying. "I believe you've earned this," he says smiling as the blonde's eyes light up with uncontained joy.

"Yatta," Naruto exclaims as he happily accepts the present before racing off towards the Main House to change clothes.

"Remind you of anyone," a laughing Hiruko asks his equally amused daughter.

"Hai," Kushina replies blushing slightly. "It must be hereditary," she tells him referring to the fact that all three of her older brothers, her sister Mikoto and herself all acted the same way when each of them successfully completed their own Rights of Apprenticeship.

0o0o0o0o0

One year later an eight year old Naruto Meimeikira enters the Academy for his first day of lessons wearing the traditional shinobi training outfit of his clan which consists of a black spandex bodysuit, black padded arm and shin guards and black two toed slippers. In the time since completing his Right of Apprenticeship Kushina has begun training him in stealth, tracking and observation in addition to the traditional kunai and shuriken training all shinobi require.

Since most of his classmates are still milling around outside the building talking with their friends and family Naruto decides to take a seat at the back of the room so that he can observe the class more easily. Sitting down in the very top right corner of the room he sits quietly waiting for the rest of the class to arrive.

The first to enter the room was a raven haired boy with a pair of onyx eyes that he was fairly familiar with having seen him at numerous events that his mother took him to even before he began his shinobi training. "Been a while itoko," he tells the boy catching his attention.

"Don't tell me they actually let you enter the Academy," the boy replies with a slightly amused smirk.

"I earned the right same as everyone else," Naruto replies folding his hands behind his head while propping his feet up on the desk. "So when are you going to start your training," he asks casually.

"Niisan's been teaching me to throw shurikens and kunais for the past month," the boy replies proudly.

"Not what I meant but I guess it'll do," the blonde says as another student enters the room. A timid girl with short purplish black hair and pupil-less lavender eyes looks at the two boys already in the room shyly uncertain as to how to approach them. "Hyuuga-chan," Naruto says waving her over towards them.

As the girl approaches slowly the dark haired boy slips into a chair just below his cousin sitting backwards in the seat so that he can converse with them more easily. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha," tells the girl as she sits down beside his light haired relative. "And the annoying blonde is my itoko Naruto Meimeikira."

"Meimeikira," the girl gaps remembering the tales told by the members of her own Clan about the Clan of Assassins. "I…I'm…I'm Hin…Hinata…Hinata Hyu…Hinata Hyuuga," she stutters eyeing the boy beside her cautiously for fear of him killing her in her sleep.

"Are you afraid of me Hinata-chan," Naruto inquires noting the young heiress' sudden fear at the mention of his Clan's name.

"N…no…" Hinata lies meekly.

"I know my Clan's reputation," the blonde shinobi in-training tells her kindly. "I can assure you that while most of it is well deserved our code will never allow us to bring harm to a friend or comrade," he informs her. Before their conversation can progress any further the rest of the class begins filtering in followed shortly by their Chunin Instructor.

0o0o0o0o0

For the most part the remainder of Naruto's time at the Academy was rather uneventful with few exceptions. The most important of these being what everyone in the Shinobi World dubbed the Uchiha Massacre midway through his first year at the Academy. In a single night all but three members of the Uchiha Clan were wiped out as one of their own seemingly went insane and in an attempt to seize power tried to slaughter his entire clan only to be killed in the process by the Meimeikira shinobi turned Uchiha Matriarch when she came upon him standing over the body of her husband. Now the once proud Uchiha Clan was reduced to Mikoto Uchiha and her two sons Itachi who was away on a mission and Sasuke who had been out late training.

Another notable if somewhat unfortunate event worth mentioning was the formation of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan-club by the majority of the girls in their class that continually stalked the now brooding young Uchiha survivor. As an almost direct result of the near elimination of his clan and to a lesser extent the constant stalking of his rabid fangirls Sasuke had become far moodier then before and would spend the majority of his time either brooding or training his body into the ground.

Outside of the classroom Naruto's training continued to progress as he advanced through the tiers of the tower earning the right to train in the next level of his Clan's chosen Art. In four years he had managed to complete the first five of the tower's ten tiers and as a result was granted the rights of a First Level Shinobi Assassin among the Ranks of the Meimeikira Shinobi.

0o0o0o0o0

On the first day of his final year at the Academy Naruto lays flat against the ceiling of the classroom with his hands behind his head hidden under a simple concealment Genjutsu watching the rest of his class slowly filter into the room below him. Out of the twenty-six other students in his class only two show any signs of having noticed his presence as they make their way to their to their seats.

Shino Aburame, heir of the Aburame Clan, looks up at the seemingly empty ceiling as he makes his way through the aisle to his seat. Kiba Inuzuka and his nin-dog Akamaru look around the room on their way to their chair in the back seemingly trying to sniff out the oddly familiar scent. As Iruka enters the room he looks around and notices that the familiar blonde in the far right of his classroom is not there.

Taking attendance he calls out the names of the students in his class only to hear the cries of wither "Here" or "Present" as each name is called out. Soon he comes to the one name that he was sure wouldn't answer as he calls out the name. "Naruto Meimeikira," the scarred Chunin says certain of the lack of response only to be surprised when he hears an unexpected reply.

"Here," a disembodied voice calls out. As everyone in the room except Shino begins looking around for the owner of the voice a soft chuckle is heard above them. "Up here," the voice tells them as its owner allows the Genjutsu to fall away. A now laughing figure lies on the ceiling shocking everyone excluding the Aburame heir. The stranger is clad from head to toe in all black leather with a cloth mask concealing its hair and face with mat-black metal arm and shin guards and two toed slippers. At its hips are black weapons pouches on each side with a black kunai holster on each thigh.

The figure drops to the floor landing in a crouching position without making the slightest sound before slowly rising to its feet while removing its entire mask. Once the mask is removed the grinning face of one Naruto Meimeikira greets the shocked face of Iruka. Naruto moves to his proper seat passing his scowling cousin along the way only to shake his head sadly at his itoko. Although Sasuke and Naruto had never been particularly close in the past they have grown apart since that fateful night and while at first Naruto had tried to help his cousin through the hard times Sasuke's cold reception had convinced the young Meimeikira to simply give up on the other boy.

0o0o0o0o0

Outside the Academy the class gathered around the sparring ring so that their Instructors could gauge their progress in Taijutsu. In the hopes of livening things up a little Mizuki had the bright idea to pit the youngest surviving Uchiha against his Meimeikira cousin. The result was not what he or anyone else, even a genius like Shikamaru, could have predicted.

"Whenever you're ready itoko," Naruto says assuming a defensive stance after putting his mask back on.

"Don't talk down to me like I'm some kind of kid," Sasuke replies assuming the traditional Taijutsu stance of the Uchiha Clan that Itachi has been teaching him.

"I wasn't…" Naruto begins before sighing, "Forget it." Sasuke begins his assault with a series of punches to Naruto's face which the masked boy easily avoids followed up by a barrage kicks to the body easily blocked by the metal of Naruto's arm guards.

"Why don't you fight me," Sasuke demands as he picks up the speed and intensity of his attack only to find each punch or kick either blocked or simply avoided.

"Why do you want to fight me so badly," Naruto asks choosing to stay on the defensive.

"I need to get stronger," Sasuke almost growls. "And I can't do that unless you fight back."

"Why do you want to be stronger," his cousin asks still refusing to actually fight the other boy.

"To prove that the Uchiha's are still the strongest Clan in Konoha," Sasuke snaps, "To show everyone that the Uchiha name still means something."

Naruto steps to the side allowing Sasuke to go sailing right past him and plow face first into the ground. "You're not still on that stupid trip are you," he asks ripping his mask of to speak to his cousin face to face. "For Kami's sake itoko get over it," he tells him. "It's been what two and a half years? I mean shit even Itachi and Mikoto-obasan have moved on. Why can't you?"

"I can't move on until I've restored our Clan's honor," Sasuke growls dusting himself off as he stands back up. "And I can't do that unless I become stronger," he almost snarls as he charges at Naruto again.

Naruto doesn't even bother to move as Sasuke lashes out with a punch to his face. Instead he turns his head to the side allowing the fist to fly harmlessly past his left ear before lashing out with his right foot right between the Uchiha's legs. Sasuke's eye bug out as pain courses through his entire body from the low blow inflicted by his own family member. As he falls to his knees clutching his crotch Naruto squats down in front of him. "Apples and Oranges will never equal Bananas," he tells his cousin before standing back up and walking away.

0o0o0o0o0

On his way home from the Academy Naruto is stopped by his cousin just outside his Clan's Compound. "What the hell did you mean by Apples and Oranges will never equal Bananas," the raven haired cousin demands.

"Just that," Naruto replies. "You Uchihas prided yourselves on being the best soldiers, the best at Ninjutsu and Genjutsu," he reminds the other boy. "We Meimeikiras pride ourselves on being the best Assassins. The best at avoiding detection and disappearing without a trace so to compare the two is like comparing Apples to Oranges. It just doesn't work. Just like you trying to use me to measure your strength doesn't work. If you're looking for someone to measure your growth as a shinobi against then find someone else because you'll never measure up to me in my chosen path just like I'll never measure up to you in yours."

"Apples and Oranges will never equal Bananas," Sasuke whispers to himself but it's loud enough for Naruto to still hear.

"Exactly," the blonde replies as he continues on and heads inside the gates. "In case you're interested," he adds stopping for a moment. "You might want to congratulate Itachi on finally completing the tenth tier of the tower," he tells the other boy. "So far he's the only non-Meimeikira to do so and the only ANBU to make it past the eighth tier." With that he continues towards the training ground for his after school lessons.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And Cut… I know it might have seemed a little short but honestly I just needed to get the basics out of the way before the real story begins. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and as always please remember to read and review.

Later

Raven


	3. Saving the Princess

As the month before the Graduation Exams comes to a close Naruto decides to stop at Ichiraku Ramen for a bite to eat before heading home but as he's about to place his order he senses someone watching him. "You just going to watch me eat again or are you actually going to join me this time, Hinata-chan," he says to the shy heiress hiding around the corner.

Hinata slowly steps out from around the corner and sits down two chairs away from him with her index fingers fiddling together. "Gomen,' she says softly unable to meet his gaze. Over the last four years the two of them have slowly become friends and for the most part he has helped her out of her shell although there were still a few rough spots left to iron out.

"What's wrong Hinata," he asks dropping the chan for the moment. "And don't tell me nothing because we both know you only play with your fingers when something's bothering you," he reminds her.

"It's… my father wants…" she begins placing her hands on her lap but still refusing to meet his eyes. "My father wants me to…" she trails off unable to finish her thought before tears slowly begin to run down her face.

"Your father wants you to either beat Hanabi-chan for the position of Clan Heiress or he wants you to marry you off to someone better suited to run the Clan," Naruto finishes for her as he moves to the stool beside her.

"The former," she tells him trying her best not to sob. Although her father has made her spar with her younger sister many times over the last couple of years this was the first time he has ever made it into an actual fight between the two.

"Do you want to be the heiress," Naruto asks allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

"No but if I lose," she sobs clinging tightly to her only real friend in the world.

"That's not what I asked," he reminds her gently. "Do you want to be the heiress," he asks again although he knows perfectly well what would happen if she loses the fight. Like all members of the Meimeikira Clan's Main family he has studied the laws of not only Konoha but of all the Clans in the village as well and as a result has begun to form a plan to help his friend since she told him of her troubles.

"No," she answers honestly between sobs.

"Then come with me," he tells her as he gently helps her up. "I've got an idea that might work but I need to check something out first."

0o0o0o0o0

They arrive at the Meimeikira Compound and nod to the guards on their way inside. Once inside they proceed through the Main House and directly to the Clan's archives where Naruto quickly finds the scroll he's looking for. Sitting down at one of the large desks Naruto unrolls the scroll and begins reading it until he comes to what he's looking for.

"Found it," he tells Hinata. "I was right," he says showing her the law passed by the Nidaime Hokage. "It says here that any member of one of the Clans fearing persecution from their Clan may seek sanctuary from another Clan in the village until a Meeting of the Clans can be called at which time the person facing persecution may present their case to the Heads of the other Clans."

"That's great and all Naruto-kun," she says sadly, "But what if the meeting doesn't go our way?"

"That's where this law comes in," he smiles reassuringly showing her another law the Second Hokage had passed before his death. "It is the right of the Clans to call a trail by combat when matters pertaining to Clan Laws are in dispute during a Clan Head Meeting," he informs her. "According to the law any non-shinobi member of the Clans that calls for a trail by combat has the right to select any shinobi they wish to fight in their stead."

"But who do we know that would be willing to act as my Champion," she asks trying not to get her hopes up too much.

"Well since I'm a First Level Assassin by Meimeikira Clan Law I qualify as a Genin," he tells her slightly proud of his accomplishment.

"But what if they choose an ANBU as your opponent," she tells him fearful for his safety.

"It's possible though not very likely," he replies casually. "Most of the Hyuuga ANBU are in the AS Division and would never fight a Meimeikira out of respect." His voice and body language changes to show his seriousness about the situation. "It's the only option you have unless you're willing to fight for your right to Lead the Hyuugas after your father steps down," he tells her plainly.

"But you can't," she tells him fighting back tears at the thought of her best and only real friend being hurt at the hands of one of her kinsmen.

"I'll be fine," he assures her. "I'm a Meimeikira remember. We never fight unless we have to and even then only when we know we can win," he says giving her a confident grin.

"Please Naruto-kun," she almost cries, "Don't do this. There has to be another way."

"We could ask Itachi," he offers, "But he's usually pretty busy with his Missions. I suppose someone from my Clan would be willing to do it but there's no guarantee they'll leave their opponent alive since we're trained to take lives not preserve them."

"So that's our only choice then," she asks sadly, "You fighting and possibly dying to help me or someone from your Clan killing someone from my Clan… Not much of a choice is it?"

"That's life unfortunately," he tells her sadly.

"What about the Byakugan," she asks, "Even if they agree to the trail by combat and permit me to remain with your Clan they'll never allow me to simply leave without the Caged Bird Seal."

"Actually there is a way around that," he informs her with a slight smirk. "It seems that the Uchihas had a seal back before they joined Konoha that would seal the Sharingan when one of them died," he tells her. "It hasn't been used in a few generations but according to Mikoto-obasan the design still exists in the Uchiha archives. We could have one of my Clan's Seal Masters apply that seal before the Meeting and that way the Hyuugas would have no reason to object. And even if they did then we still have the option of the right of Combat."

"Okay," she says after thinking about it for a few minutes. Although she will miss her family this is the only chance she sees for an actual life freed from the fear of her Clan's accursed Seal.

0o0o0o0o0

Three days later the Heads of all the Clans convened for the meeting to discuss the matter of Hinata Hyuuga and her claim of sanctuary within the Meimeikira Clan. Presiding over the matter was the Godaime Hokage with her former Sensei to her right and his Teammates and most trusted advisors seated to her left. "I now call this meeting to order," she says to all those assembled.

"We are here to discus the request of sanctuary Hinata Hyuuga made to the Meimeikira Clan for their protection from the Hyuuga Clan," she reminds everyone. "Would Hinata please step forward." Hinata slowly rises from her seat beside Naruto and under the stern and disapproving stare of her father steps in front of the Clan Heads before bowing respectfully to the Hokage. "Please explain to us why you have sought sanctuary from your own Clan Hinata-chan."

"I…I did not wish to fight Hanabi-chan for the position of Clan heiress," she informs them. "I also did not wish to be banished to the Branch Family and receive the Caged Bird Seal so at Naruto-kun's suggestion I asked his Grandfather for sanctuary within their Clan."

"And have you renounced your position as Clan Heiress," the Hokage asks sympathetically.

"Hai," she replies. "I informed my father and the elders of the Hyuuga Council that I renounced my claim to the Heiress position when I collected my belongings that same night."

"I see," the Sannin replies. "Are there any further questions that this Council wishes to ask," she inquires of the others.

"I wish to know why we are even here when this is obviously a Hyuuga matter," Hiashi demands. "As her father it is my right to deal with my own child as I see fit."

"If I may," Naruto interrupts standing up from his seat. "I would like to speak on Hinata-chan's behalf."

"The Council recognizes Naruto Meimeikira," Tsunade says allowing the Academy student to speak for his friend.

"Arigato Hokage-sama," Naruto replies before addressing the head of the Hyuuga Clan. "Hiashi-sama am I correct in assuming that your main objection to Hinata's request of sanctuary is because she was not given the Caged Bird Seal?"

"It is the right of every Clan to guard their Clan's secrets as they see fit," Hiashi replies. "The Hyuuga Clan can not allow the risk of the secrets of the Byakugan to fall into enemy hands."

"Hinata-chan," he says to the former heiress. Hinata turns around and pulls down the back of her jacket exposing her neck to the council. Everyone except Hiruko and Mikoto gasp as they see the strange Seal Tattooed there. "The Head of the Uchiha Clan was kind enough to allow one of the Meimeikira Seal Masters to use one their Clan's Seals," he informs them. "Like the Caged Bird Seal it seals the wearer's Kekkei Genki when they die. Does this meet with the Hyuuga's approval?"

"This is outrageous," Hiashi replies using all of his self control to reign in his anger and maintain his stern mask of perfect control. "I will not allow this farce to continue," he informs them. "I demand that my daughter returns with me right now and that you," he says pointing an accusing finger at Naruto, "Stay away from her."

"No," Hinata yells catching everyone off guard. "I will not return," she says firmly. "I demand a trail by combat and choose Naruto-kun for my Champion." This statement has the effect of several raised eyebrows as well as one laughing Inuzuka.

"She's got you by the balls there," Tsume laughs holding her sides at the look of utter shock on the face of the Hyuuga leader.

"According to Konoha Law she does have the right to trail by combat," Shibi points out with only the faintest hint of amusement in his voice.

"Under Meimeikira Clan Law," Hiruko adds not bothering to hide either his face or his enjoyment of this turn of events. "Naruto-kun is a First Level Assassin," he informs them, "That makes him the equivalent of a Genin."

"How troublesome," Shikaku yawns although his amusement is still fairly apparent, "It seems they've done their homework on the Nidaime's Laws governing the Clan's and their rights in Konoha." His former Teammates and best friends just laugh at the Hyuuga standing there with his mouth hanging open frozen by his daughter's declaration.

"I would add the stipulation that the match be to First Blood," Mikoto suggests trying to suppress her giggles, "Or else Naruto-kun's likely to kill whoever you choose as your Clan's representative." With what remains of his dignity barely intact Hiashi storms out of the room to consult with the Elders of his Clan about a suitable representative for their Clan.

0o0o0o0o0

Three days later an ever stoic and stone faced Hyuuga Leader sits in his Clan's private viewing box surrounded by the Hyuuga Clan Elders as well as most of the Shinobi from the Main Family as well as several Shinobi and ANBU from the Branch Family. All around the arena the stands are filled with off duty Shinobi from all of the Clans as well as sever prominent Clanless Shinobi and ANBU as they prepare to watch the Trail by Combat to determine Hinata's and possibly Naruto's fate.

Out of some morbid curiosity Iruka and Mizuki arranged for a special field trip for their class and were granted permission from the Hokage to allow Naruto's and Hinata's Classmates to watch the match in hopes that it would help their students to better understand how things worked in the Shinobi World. While most of the Class sat with the pair of Chunins the Clan Heirs were allowed to sit with their Parents in their respective Clan boxes although due to a lack of members Mikoto allowed the Academy Students to join her and her sons in the Uchiha Clan Box.

0o0o0o0o0

"Is it too late to change my mind," Hinata asks sadly trying not to cry in front of her best friend and his Clan. The Hyuuga Elders had had no choice but to agree to the Trail by Combat and as Naruto had predicted none of the Hyuuga ANBU had wanted to oppose him out of respect for his Clan. As a result they had selected a Jounin from the Main Family as his opponent. They had also refused to allow what they perceived as an outright public humiliation of their Clan to be settled with a simple First Blood fight and demanded that the match be to the death so as to set an example for the rest of the Clans.

"Yeah," Naruto replies softly behind his mask. He is in full Meimeikira Shinobi attire and has been mentally preparing himself to either take his first life or to meet his own death with his head held high.

"You don't have to do this," Hinata pleads, "You can withdraw."

"No I can't," he tells her, "Neither mine nor my Clan's honor will permit me from committing such a shameful act."

"To hell with your honor," she cries out shocking those around them. "I don't want you to die because of me."

"You're one of the few I would die for," he says softly wiping away her tears with his gloved hand. "You're my best friend and you deserve a chance to be free. I was the one who talked you into this," he reminds her as he gently guides her to an empty seat beside his mother. "I got you into this mess," he says placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as she begins to sob softly into his mother's shoulder. "Now it's time to get you out." He looks at the still crying girl one last time before back flipping over the railing to the arena floor below. Landing in a crouching position he slowly rises to his full height before turning to face the Hyuuga. The entrance would have been more impressive if his opponent wasn't nearly twice his age or almost a full foot taller then him.

"This Trail by Combat is to decide fate of Hinata Hyuuga," the Hokage calls out reminding everyone why they are gathered. "There are no rules and no referee," she says shocking nearly all of the Academy Students watching the uneven match up below them, "The fight will continue until one of the participants kills his opponent."

0o0o0o0o0

"That's insane," Sakura says from her seat behind Sasuke and his family. "She can't be serious. How can everyone just allow this to happen?"

"Shut up," and angry Sasuke snaps at his pink haired Classmate shocking not only her but also the rest of his fan club and everyone else in the box. "This is Naruto's decision," he informs his fellow Academy Students, "He's doing this to help a friend and you will either be quiet or I will remove you from my Clan's box myself."

"Sasuke-kun…" she gasps at the anger her crush is directing at her. Her eyes shimmer with unshed tears as she sits quietly so as not to upset the young Uchiha further.

Sasuke's eyes never leave his cousin's back even when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "You're growing up otouto," Itachi tells him with a hint of pride in his voice as their mother nods her agreement.

0o0o0o0o0

The match begins quickly and ends just as abruptly as the Hyuuga lunges at the young Meimeikira wishing to end the fight with a fatal Juuken strike to the boy's heart with speed and grace no Genin much less an Academy student could hope to match much less beat. What he did not count on was the preteen to simply drop to his knees to get under his guard nor the blade in the boy's right armguard to shoot out and stab him in the stomach.

As he slowly rises to his feet Naruto twists the blade in the man's stomach opening the wound further causing it to bleed even more as the Hyuuga tries to grab him so that he doesn't fall over. Naruto retracts the blade back into his armguard allowing the man's blood to flow freely as he places his hands on opposing shoulders of the dying Hyuuga which has the effect of crossing his arms in front of him. "Goodbye Hyuuga-san," he says as both blades in his armguards shoot out on either side of the Jounin's neck. Uncrossing his arms quickly he cuts the man's head off before retracting his blades as the now headless body falls at his feet.

Naruto slowly walks to the walls of the arena and silently walks up the wall towards the Hyuuga Box. Standing on the railing he looks Hiashi in the eyes as he speaks his voice as cold as ice. "His death is on your hands not mine," he tells the Hyuuga Leader. "You should have listened to Mikoto Obasan when she told you to make it to first blood," he reminds the white eyed man. "As far as Konoha is concerned the matter with Hinata is closed," he tells him, "She is now under the protection of my Clan and you will leave her alone."

"Are you threatening us boy," one of the Elders demands.

"He isn't but I am," Hiruko Meimeikira says as he appears beside his Grandson alone with Kushina and three Meimeikira ANBU. "If anyone from your Clan harms her then I will personally see everyone of you dead," he tells them before he and his Clan leave the arena to return Hinata to the safety of their Clan's Compound.

"Are we just going to allow them to get away with this," another Elder demands.

"Yes," Hiashi answers. "We lost and I will not have our Clan's honor tarnished further by this matter," he informs them with an edge of coldness to his voice that chills them to their core. "Hinata is lost to us and it is not worth risking a Clan War over one girls regardless of what words may have been spoken." With so many witnesses and the Hokage herself watching the Elders are forced to agree with their Clan's leader and return to their Compound in defeat with their heads held high. 'I'm sorry I failed you so badly Hinata-chan,' Hiashi thinks to himself during the long walk to his Clan's Compound. 'I only pray that you can finally find the happiness that I was forced to deny you. I failed you as a father and can only pray that I can keep from failing your sister and Neji as well… Goodbye my daughter.'

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And…Cut. Another Chapter down and oh so many more yet to come. Now before you all begin to flood me with reviews about this being a Naruto/Hinata story let me just say now that it isn't. I have other pairings in mind for those two but I won't say which yet, after all I don't want to ruin the surprise. This chapter was mostly to show how far Naruto is willing to go to help a friend in need. As far as Hinata's emotional outburst… well that was due to the fact that she thought she had sentenced her best friend to death at the hands of her then Clan.

Now I know some of you may think Naruto's a bit overpowered but come on how can it be overpowered when all he did was dropdown and stab the guy in the gut. If anything it's fighting smart or fighting dirty depending on your point of view.

Anyways until next time… please remember to read and review.

Later Raven.


	4. Teams and Training

Following Naruto's fight not too long ago more then half of the class simply upped and quit saying they weren't ready for that level of violence while the remaining girls in their class had divided themselves into two separate yet equally annoying camps. While Sasuke has always had his group of faithful and over zealous fan club Naruto quickly learned just how annoying fangirls could be and felt very sympathetic for his cousin after experiencing first hand how tenacious they could be.

As the day of the Academy Graduation begins Naruto and Sasuke are once again the first two students in their classroom waiting for the others to arrive. Since, what the other students have taken to calling, Hinata's rescue things between the two have become a bit more strained due to their respective fan clubs. "Fight me," Sasuke demands unable to bare the silence between them any longer.

"Not interested," Naruto replies with a tired sigh.

"You scared," Sasuke demands even though a part of him knows that that's not the case.

"I don't understand you sometimes itoko," Naruto says as he leans back in his chair so he can put his feet up on his desk. "You claim that you don't care what our stupid fangirls think," he reminds the slightly older boy, "And yet you get so worked up whenever they start comparing us. Honestly they'd be better off training rather then arguing about which of us is better then the other," he says placing his hands behind his head. "I mean seriously if by some bizarre miracle they do manage to pass the Graduation Exam they'll just end up being Cannon Fodder their first time in the field."

Sasuke can only grunt his agreement with his cousin's assessment of their fangirls as he had often thought the same thing after seeing how the Kunoichi of their village carried themselves. Compared to them the members of their fan clubs would only end up getting themselves or their teammates killed in their first real fight. "Be that as it may," he begins since his Uchiha pride will not allow him to let the dismissal of his challenge go so easily, "I still want to fight you to settle once and for all who really deserves to be Rookie of the Year."

"Shino," Naruto replies with his amused smile hidden behind his mask.

"WHAT…." Sasuke yells unable to believe his itoko's response. "Why the hell should he be Rookie of the Year?"

"Oh…. Is that what you thought I was saying," Naruto asks as he sits up in his seat properly, "I was just greeting him since he's standing right behind you."

"Morning," the controlled monotone voice of the Aburame heir greets them from behind the now embarrassed Uchiha.

"Uh… hi Shino," Sasuke responds turning to face their quiet classmate before turning back around to glare at his chuckling itoko. "We'll finish this later," he informs the annoying blonde before moving to his chair to allow Shino to move to his own seat.

"Usual," the bug-nin inquires as he takes his seat beside the young Assassin.

"Yeah," the Meimeikira replies eyeing his cousin sadly. "I guess it was stupid to think that we might actually be able to salvage a relationship for our Kaasans' sakes but our stupid fangirls are making that nearly impossible."

"Give him time," Shino tells his friend as Hinata enters the room followed by Kiba with Akamaru in his jacket and an unusually excited Choji actually dragging a half asleep Shikamaru.

"Come on," Choji tells his yawning best friend, "You can sleep once you sit down."

"What's got him so worked up," Sasuke asks Hinata as he turns around to face her as she sits beside Naruto. "Did his dad offer to take him for all you can eat barbeque if he graduates," he asks with a slightly teasing smirk.

"Yes," Hinata answers with a shy but still amused smile.

"That'll do it," Naruto chuckles hearing the excited chanting of meat coming from his large friend followed by a half amused half tired troublesome sigh from his laziest friend. "You ready Hinata-chan," he asks the former Hyuuga Heiress.

"I…I don't know," she replies looking down at the top of her desk as if wanting to be anywhere else at the moment.

"You'll do fine Hinata-chan," Sasuke tells her as he gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Compared to the other girls in the class you're the best," he tells her giving her a confident and friendly smile.

"That…that's not really…that's not really saying a lot Sasuke-kun," she giggles as a faint blush shades her cheeks a light pink. "They…they care more about…about their looks then…then about actually being Kunoichi," she says turning a bright red at her own boldness in insulting her female classmates.

"Way to go Hinata," Kiba bellows his praise accompanied by a concurring yap from his canine companion as Shino and Choji simply nod their agreement.

"See," Naruto says placing a congratulatory hand on her shoulder, "With a little more practice we'll make a confident Kunoichi out of you yet."

"Arigato Naruto-kun," she says softly as the rest of their class begins making their way into the room.

0o0o0o0o0

"I swear that had to be the easiest test I ever took," Naruto says while taking off his mask as he and Hinata enter his Clan's compound. "I mean sure those are all useful skills to know," he tells her referring to the three Jutsus they had to perform for their Final Exam. "But honestly how are the Bunshin no Jutsu, the Henge no Jutsu and the Kawarimi no Jutsu supposed to prepare us for the dangers of Shinobi Life?"

"I'm not sure Naruto-kun," Hinata replies as they enter the Main House, "But I'm sure they feel we're ready to be Genin otherwise they never would have allowed us to graduate."

"I suppose you're right," Naruto replies as they enter his grandfather's study to let him know they had graduated the Academy and were now officially Konoha Shinobi.

0o0o0o0o0

Two days later all fifteen newly promoted Genin sit anxiously waiting for their teacher to tell them their team assignments. As the Chunin enters the room every eye falls on him as he prepares to address his class for the last time.

"Now since teams one through three are still in rotation," the scar faced Chunin says finally giving them their team assignments after a rather long and boring congratulatory speech were most of the class did a perfect imitation of a sleeping Shikamaru. "Team Four will be…"

"Wake up Naruto-kun," Hinata whispers as she gently nudges her still sleeping friend in time for him to hear the third team being announced.

"Team Seven Lead by Jounin Instructor Kakashi Hatake will be Naruto Meimeikira, Ino Yamanaka and Kiba Inuzuka," Iruka says earning matching groans from all three members of Team Seven.

"Not only am I stuck with tall dark and psycho but the mutt and his dog as well," Ino complains to their Sensei. "Couldn't I be placed on Sasuke-kun's team instead," she asks looking at the youngest Uchiha with hearts in her eyes.

"Why do we get the president of the Uchiha fan club," Kiba asks as Akamaru whines his agreement of his master's inquiry.

"Kakashi," Naruto moans as his head connects with the top of his desk. "You just had to give us Kakashi," comes his muffled groan. "It couldn't be anyone that actually owns a watch could it?"

"Sucks to be you itoko," Sasuke smirks enjoying his cousin's misfortune. Like Naruto he has also heard about Kakashi Hatake's reputation for being up to three hours late for anything other then an important meeting or a serious mission.

"Moving along," Iruka says ignoring the complaining members of Team Seven, "Team Eight under Itachi Uchiha will be Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha." The loud thud from Sasuke's head cracking the top of his desk is partially drowned out by the excited squeal from the vice-president of his fan club. "Since Team Nine is also still in rotation Team Ten will be Shino Aburame, Hinata and Choji Akimichi," he says and is please with the lack of complaints from the three friends who simply nod their personal approvals of the selection.

"Your Jounin Senseis will be by in one hour to pick you up," Iruka informs them, "You are free until then… Once again congratulations and good luck to all of you."

Rather then going to lunch just to wait around for another two hours afterwards Naruto leaves a message on the blackboard telling his Team's Sensei where to find them before enlisting a reluctant Kiba to literally drag an unwilling Ino to his clan's training grounds.

0o0o0o0o0

"Why are we here," Ino demands as they pass through the gates much to the hidden amusement of the guards on duty. "I should be spending my precious time with my Sasuke-kun," she tells them, "Not wasting it with you to bakas."

"Let her go," Naruto says as he and Kiba both drop the still struggling girl on her bottom in front of one of his clan's training courses. "If you think my itoko would waist time with a weak and pathetic fangirl like you then you're even stupider then I thought," he tells her removing his mask so they can see his face.

"What did you say," Ino demands as she jumps to her feet and glares at him. "Say that to my face."

"You're even stupider then I thought," Naruto casually says. As she pulls back to punch him in the face a faint click stops her mid motion as her eyes widen in fear at the sudden sensation of a blade being held at her stomach. "You're weak and useless Ino," he informs her with a cold calculating tone to his voice. "The Uchihas would never allow anyone so weak to even associate with them much less join their clan," he tells her. "If you want to impress Sasuke take your training seriously and become a true Kunoichi otherwise quit now."

"You…you would…you would kill me…in cold blood," she stutters as the cold shiver of fear runs down her spine.

"You were going to attack me remember," he says as the blade retracts into his armguard. "But yes," he answers, "If it prevents your weakness from getting the rest of this team killed then yes I would kill you myself."

"That's uncalled for Naruto," Kiba says finally voicing his opinion of the conversation. "Sure she's weak but she's still our pack mate," he reminds the male blonde using terms that every Inuzuka instinctually knows.

"That's why we're here," Naruto tells them both. "We are a Team now and as a Team we need to get stronger if we're to have any hope of surviving out in the real world."

"I couldn't agree more itoko," a voice says from behind the three new Genin. As they turn around they see both Team Eight and Team Ten standing there with their Jounin Senseis.

"Itachi it's good to see you again," Naruto smiles at the Uchiha Heir. "So we're all using the Tradition I see," he says earning confused looks from the other Genin including Sasuke. "The Meimeikira have a tradition," he says elaborating for them, "That the Teammates of a Meimeikira are permitted to use the Clan's Training Grounds so long as they are escorted by their Meimeikira Teammate."

"And since Sasuke and I are both related to the Main Family of the Clan we are considered Meimeikira," Itachi informs them.

"I…I have been adopt…adopted by Naruto's Kaasan so I too am Meimeikira," Hinata adds getting congratulations from the other Genin.

"So it seems that all three Rookie Teams are allowed to train here huh," comes the lazy reply from behind them. Turning around once again Team Seven finally meets their one-eyed masked Jounin Sensei.

"Late as usual Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto says addressing his Team's Jounin Instructor. "And what is the rule about reading that book while inside the confines of my Clan's land?"

"Oops," comes the lazy reply as Kakashi puts his orange book away. "So seeing as we're apparently forgoing the survival exercise," he says earning nods from his fellow Jounin, "How about each Team takes a different course and we can alternate each day."

"Sounds fair," Itachi answers before leading his Team off towards another training course while Hinata guides her Team to a different course then the others are using.

"So what's the schedule," Naruto asks once the others have left.

"We will train in the morning and then do at least one maybe two Missions in the afternoon," Kakashi informs them. "Depending on how well you all do in our training will determine the rest of our time together."

"So no bell test," Naruto asks with a knowing smirk.

"Wouldn't do any good seeing as how I know you've read your father's journals," Kakashi replies with an eye smile.

"What are you two talking about," Ino demands.

"Kakashi-Sensei was a Genin under my father," Naruto answers revealing part of his relationship to the former ANBU Black Op. "After my father passed away he and his former Teammate Rin kind of took it upon themselves to keep an eye on me and my mother."

"Sorry I didn't know," Ino says looking down at the ground.

"Don't be," Naruto tells her, "He died before I was even born so I never got to meet him. I only know him through the stories that Kaasan and the others tell me and the journals he left behind."

"I think we can continue this another time," Kakashi interrupts them before the conversation becomes to uncomfortable for both him and Naruto. "Let's get to training shall we," he adds getting his Genin back on course, so to speak. "Naruto you're up first."

"Hai," the young Assassin replies as he opens the door and enters the course they're using. The course itself is a thirty foot long tube about ten foot wide and ten foot tall completely encased in clear one inch thick Plexiglas so that those waiting their turn can see what's going on inside. At one end of the tube is a door and at the other end is a wall with several squares and a red button in the center of the wall.

"The objective of this course is simple," Kakashi tells his remaining Genin as Naruto watches them waiting for the signal to begin. "You just have to reach the end of the tunnel and push the red button," he says giving Naruto a nod to begin.

Naruto takes a deep breath before rushing across the paneled floor towards the other end of the tunnel. As his foot makes contact with the first panel the squares on the wall at the other end of the tube open up and numerous kunais and shurikens begin firing at him forcing him to duck dodge and weave through them to avoid getting hit.

"This course is ideal for training not only your speed and reflexes but also your intuitive reaction," Kakashi says as both Ino and Kiba's jaws drop seeing their Teammate jumps over one wave of projectiles only to land and roll to the side to avoid another wave before jumping to his feet and swiveling to the right to dodge yet a third wave.

"That's…that's not humanly possible," Ino says in wide-eyed amazement at their Teammate's athleticism, agility and graceful movements.

"Actually it's quite possible with the proper training," Kakashi tells the both of them as Naruto hit's the button turning the course off. "So who's next," he asks with an eye smile.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And cut…… Sorry about the short chapter but given recent developments in my personal life this is all I could come up with at this time that wasn't useless crap.

One thing I think I need to tell you about the course before anyone thinks it's a bit too extreme and that is that the weapons used are made of wood and are blunted. While they won't kill you they still hurt like hell if you get hit.

That's about it for now… more training courses as well as the Teams' Missions and interaction will of course come later as the story progresses. Questions, comments, suggestions and reviews are as always welcome. Until next time…

Later,

Raven


	5. Training Exercise

_**A/N:**_ _Before I begin I want to let everyone know that I have deactivated Anonymous Reviews due to my recent stance against flamers that lack the courage to log-in so that I can respond to them properly. While it isn't an issue with this most of my stories (including this one) I do apologize for any inconveniences this may cause. For anyone that may not know what I'm talking about please look at the final chapter of Master of Puppets for my rant as it will explain everything._

_I also want to thank you all for being so patient in waiting for this update. Between life, work comp problems, my other stories and the problems with hurricane Ike this story as been woefully neglected. To repay you all for continued support I've written what I hope to be a chapter well worth the wait._

_I'll admit that while this chapter has very little if anything to do with the rest of the actual story and is by design a filler chapter it was still a bugger to write but I think you'll all enjoy it. It gives a decent insight into the Meimeikira Clan's training methods as well as makes for a rather nice change of pace._

_Okay enough ranting… lets get on with the story…_

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

Over the course of the next two months all three Rookie Teams grow by leaps and bounds through their continual use of the Meimeikira Training Grounds. In addition to the "_Tunnel of Pain_", as they all call it, they also regularly train on the "_Wind Tunnel_" to increase their speed and endurance and the "G_auntlet_" to improve their stamina and Teamwork.

The _Wind Tunnel_, like the _Tunnel of Pain_, is a thirty foot long ten foot tall by ten foot wide Plexiglas encased tunnel that has a large fan (capable of creating up to twenty mile an hour winds) at the end with a red button in the center of the fan that acts as the off switch and a motorized treadmill covering the entire length of the floor that moves in the opposite direction the Genin most travel. Just like with the _Tunnel of Pain_ the objective is of course rather simple: Reach the end of the course and hit the red button.

The _Gauntlet_ itself is also rather straight forward even if the means of completing it might not seem so. The Gauntlet was originally created, and still used, as a Teamwork building Training Course that requires all three members of each Team to work together in order to complete the two hundred yard long obstacle course.

While all Nine Rookie Genin improve by leaps and bounds during their time on the training grounds it is actually Sakura and Ino that show the most noticeable improvements in both their attitudes towards their training and the manner in which they approach said training. This improvement is due largely in part to a few rather serious talks with their parents and suggestions from Senseis as well as a few rather _pointed _recommendations from a certain blonde haired blue eyed young Assassin.

Also of note during the first week of the Rookie Nine's Graduation from the Academy is the awakening of Sasuke's Sharingan during his very first attempt at the _Tunnel of Pain,_ although his momentary hesitation upon realizing that he had in fact unlocked his family's bloodline did allow a shuriken to slip past his defenses resulting in a cracked sternum.

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

Naruto's Team as well as the rest of the Rookie Nine along with the members of Team Gai (at the request of the green clad Taijutsu Master) is currently engaged in a modified version of a fairly basic Meimeikira Infiltration Exercise.

In an attempt to spice things up a little as well as to give their students a bit of a challenge the four Senseis enlist the aid of the Meimeikira Clan as well as a few off-duty Jounin to set up a rather simple (if somewhat elaborate) undercover extraction assignment for the twelve young Genin.

The object of the exercise is to establish contact with their target, played by Kurenai, during a Masked Ball. For the purpose of the exercise the adults would pose as guest and security while their Senseis observe the Teams from the second story balcony.

In an attempt to make the exercise as real as possible the Teams were given only one day's notice to prepare for the assignment. During their briefing the Teams are only told that their target would be wearing a gold dress and mask, the code phrases and the proper responses. It is left up to them to decide how they will gain entry into the Ball and what roles each of them are to play in the extraction.

Sitting in the dinning room of the Compound's Main House the twelve Genin discuss their best course of action. "Well it's a fairly standard Meimeikira Training Exercise," Naruto tells them with his mask off so they can all see his face. "Although we usually kill the target rather then try and save them," he admits with a slight chuckle earning glares from those not familiar with his sense of humor, "The procedure should be about the same."

"And what exactly would that be?" Neji asks as stoic as ever. While he does not particularly care to be in the Meimeikira Compound much less around his own cousin, whom he despises for defying her fate, he goes along with the Sensei's orders knowing that it will grant him valuable experience and help him later on in Shinobi career.

"Well first we need to gain entry into the Ball," Naruto says unruffled by the Hyuuga. "The best way to do that would be to break up into pairs each with their own assignments." Looking around the table he quickly begins formulating a possible plan. "One Team will take point in this 'Mission' and establish contact with the target while the rest of us act as support," he tells them. "Since we could probably only manage to maybe slip two pairs in as guests the rest of us will have to pose as staff meaning we'll need uniforms."

"And exactly who do you propose should be the guests on this 'Mission' as you call it?" Neji asks.

"We'll need two boys and two girls obviously," Naruto replies. "And since this will be a formal Ball they need a firm understanding of proper etiquette and a certain social grace," he adds with a smirk looking at both Sasuke and Neji, "Since this will require a diplomatic approach I think both you and Sasuke would be perfect for the guys." Both boys glare at him causing him to smile pleasantly at them before continuing. "Now since the girls will also need to be able to play the part of debutantes I think Hinata and Ino would be the best choices."

"Why does Ino-pig get to go and not me," Sakura demands. "I'm just as pretty and graceful as she is."

"Because," Naruto says sharply cutting her off. "Ino is a Clan Heir and you're not," he reminds her, "And she like Hinata has at least attended a couple of diplomatic functions and knows what is expected."

"Fine," Sakura pouts as Ino gives her a triumphant smile.

"Now that that's settled," Naruto begins again, "Ino and Neji will act as Sasuke and Hinata's immediate back-up while the rest of us will pose as the wait staff and provide additional support."

"Wait why does Hinata get to be Sasuke-kun's partner and not me," Ino whines.

"Because while you have more experience in these situations than Sakura Hinata has more experience than you," Naruto answers. "Any other questions," he asks giving her a rather pointed stare. Seeing as how she has no further objections he continues. "I'm sorry to say this Lee," Naruto says addressing the green clad Genin. "I'm going to have to ask you to make a couple major changes to your appearance."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Lee asks rather loudly. "I will not have my Flames of Youth," he begins only to be cut off by a sharp stare from the blonde Assassin.

"Your hair and eyebrows," he begins looking the boy over carefully, "Along with the way you're dressed mark you as Gai-Sensei's student."

"What's Gai-Sensei have to do with this," Lee demands defending his teacher and idol.

"Gai is too well known in the Shinobi World," Naruto tells him as if explaining things to a small child. "We have to assume that the Guards will be Shinobi and if they see you they'll know you're also Shinobi and the Mission will be in danger."

"What do I have to do," Lee asks hanging his head in defeat. As much as he worships his mentor and hero he knows that the man would never approve of doing anything that puts a Mission or the safety of their Teammates in jeopardy. With that matter settled the Genin continue working out the remainder of their plan and which role the rest of them were to play in it.

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

The Training Building that they are currently using houses several key rooms that would be associated with an actual Ball or any other Political Party that a Lord or Noble might throw. These rooms include a fully functioning Kitchen complete with staff, a fully stocked Wine Cellar, a Cloak Check Room, a Security Room and several bathrooms for added realism. The purpose of the Building is to completely simulate a large party environment as accurately as possible so as to make the training as real and as difficult as possible.

The four Jounin Senseis along with the current and former Hokages and the Heads of each of Konoha's most prominent Shinobi Clans, minus Hiashi, watch the Mock-Ball from the second floor balcony of the Meimeikira Banquette Hall. "I must say I'm impressed," Inoichi Yamanaka comments as he looks down at the sea of human activity below them. "I never would have imagined it possible to pull something this elaborate together on such short notice."

"It wasn't all that difficult," Hiruko Meimeikira tells him. "After all this very building was originally built specifically for this very type of exercise."

"Still it is impressive," Tsunade adds. "I had no idea a building such as this even existed in Konoha," she tells him, "It is truly spectacular."

"I thank you for your kind words Hokage-sama," Hiruko replies. "I believe they are ready to begin," he informs the others as Sasuke and Hinata's names are announce to the rest of the room as they make their entrance.

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

In the kitchen Choji and Sakura help prepare the food for the "Party" while attempting to conceal their roles in the completion of their objective. Their part in the "Mission" is fairly simple but requires careful timing as they attempts to drug nearly every portion of the food they can with specially designed laxative take from the Meimeikira Poison Stores.

Meanwhile down in the Wine Cellar Kiba is attempting the same thing with wine being served to the "Party's" guests while Akamaru keeps a lookout for potential trouble. Since none of the Genin has any hope of passing for eighteen without the use of the Henge Technique and therefore are unable to pose as Wine Servers he had to sneak into the Wine Cellar itself and drug the wine at the source while avoiding being detected by any of the actual severs coming down for a new bottle.

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

With Neji and Ino now being announced as they enter the room Sasuke and Hinata begin making their way around the outer edge of the dance floor searching for their contact while attempting to appear as if they are merely making the rounds. To maintain their deception they regularly stop and occasionally interact with the other "Guests" before moving along to the next group holding a conversation.

As they pass Anko talking rather animatedly with Ibiki and another female Naruto offers them some snacks from his serving tray while strongly suggesting that they try the pâté. As they accept the tiny morsels he moves past them to continue his duties. They both carefully place the snacks in their mouths while moving the tiny earpieces they feel around their tongues to clean them off.

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

Shino and Shikamaru both man Cloak Check Room and alternate between checking in the Guests' cloaks and monitoring the others movements in the adjacent Security Room. During their briefing Naruto informed them that the security room in the building was located on the other side of the wall from the Cloak Check Room. While ordinarily this wouldn't be the case in an actual Lord or Noble's home they could use this minor design flaw to their advantage considering that the Security Room wasn't supposed to be in use during their own exercise.

After cutting out a section of the wall, which would of course have to be repaired later, large enough for them to slip through they were able to watch everything that went on in the "Ball" itself and monitor everyone's current location. Acting as the "Eyes" of the group they are able to relay instruction through the small radios they smuggled in.

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

No matter how many times she looked at him TenTen still could not believe the difference that a haircut and plucked eyebrows had made in Lee's appearance. '_He actually looks pretty good_,' she thinks stealing yet another brief glance at her Teammate from across the room. His now short spiky black hair seems to accentuate his now normal eyebrows while is "borrowed" uniform cast the Taijutsu expert in a new light. While Lee is currently dressed in the black suit and white gloved uniform worn by rest of the "Party's" male servers she was wearing the skirted suit uniform of the female servers.

"Status report," Shikamaru's voice calls over her radio breaking her from her musings.

"All clear," she whispers relaying her response. Looking over the "Guests" in her designated area as the others also confirm their status she can't help the faint amused smirk that briefly graces her face as she thinks about the mass carnage about to play out once the laxatives in the food and drinks begin to take effect.

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

Kurenai waits in a corner of the crowded Ballroom catching the occasional glimpse of the Genin moving around the room. She can't help but smile at the shear ingenuity it most have taken for them to not only come up with such an elaborate strategy in only one day but at how well they all seem to be playing their parts in this "little" exercise. '_Asuma and the others most be so proud of them_," she muses to herself wondering what if she herself would be able to accomplish something of this magnitude with her own Genin Team once she ever got one. While it was true that the Hokage had offered her the chance to lead her own Genin Team she hadn't felt ready for such a responsibility, but now she was seriously reconsidering that decision.

Her private musings are cut short as Sasuke and Hinata make their way over to speak with her. "Lovely party isn't it," Sasuke asks with Hinata on his arm.

"It is quite nice," she replies with a pleasant tone. "Although I must admit that I'm not much for such fineries."

"Nor I," Sasuke tells her continuing to make small talk. "Personally I prefer a quiet evening at home with _a good book_," he adds slightly emphasizing the last three words.

"Ah… to _sit by a fire_ while enjoying a good book," she responds giving the proper reply.

"Perhaps you would care to join us in _the garden_," he suggests. "There we might discuss our mutual _love of literature_," he adds smoothly.

"That would be lovely," she answers accepting his other arm as they make their way towards the double doors leading out of the building.

As they begin making their way to their destination two "Guards" move to cut off their exit only to be intercepted by Ino and Neji. A seemingly drunk Ino attempts to engage them in some meaningless conversation while Neji, playing the role of the irritated escort to perfection, attempt to apologize for his "Date's" behavior. By the time the Guards are able to remove themselves from the party's Guests their targets are no longer in sight. Moments later all Hell seems to break loose as nearly every Guest begins moving in mass in a near stampede towards the bathrooms both in the building and in the compound itself.

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

"That is just priceless," Tsume laughs watching the once crowded Ballroom quickly empty of Guests struggling against involuntary bowl movements.

Inoichi holds his face in his hands as his two best friends try their hardest not to laugh at the man's discomfort. While is proud of what he hopes are his daughter's acting skills he is embarrassed that the others had to witness her performance.

"You must be proud of Ino," Kushina tells him only to receive a saddened nod. "The Drunken Date is a time honored distraction among the Meimeikira Clan and she preformed the role admirably," she informs him.

"So it was Naruto that put her up to that," Inoichi asks causing his former Teammates to lose their battle and finally burst out laughing.

"I don't know if he put her up to it," she replies, "Although I'm fairly certain he suggested it."

"I think all of the children preformed very well," Mikoto interrupts before her sister says anything that might endanger her nephew further. "They showed a level of maturity and professionalism well beyond their years."

"They certainly did at that," Tsunade says with an amused smile. "Although I'm curious what they did to create such large distraction."

"Spiked the food and wine with some laxatives," a voice answers causing them all to turn around bringing them face to face with not only an amused Kurenai but also all twelve of the Genin. "But underhanded I'll admit," Naruto continues, "But highly effective."

"Damn pup," Tsume says placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "That was just pure genius," she tells him wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard, "Your old man would have loved it."

"He does have his father's flare for pranks," Kushina says with motherly pride.

"And Minato-Sensei's knack for leading others it would seem," Kakashi adds with an eye smile seeing the others standing behind the young Assassin as if awaiting instructions.

Gai's eyes fall on his prized student and even though he'd watched the boy perform his role in the exercise far better then he could have hoped for he can't help the twinge of pain that still lingers seeing Lee's new look. "We are all very proud of all of you," he tells the Genin in a much more subdued voice causing his students to worry about their Sensei.

"Gai-Sensei," Lee begins moving closer to his idol only to be stopped as the man holds up his hand.

"It's alright Lee," he tells the boy. "You all played your roles admirably and for that you should be proud," says before offering his famous "Nice Guy" pose.

"Gai is correct," Itachi interrupts sparing the older Jounin. "You have all shown great maturity and remarkable growth in dealing with this exercise."

"As a reward we will give you all the next three days off before resuming your normal duties," Asuma tells them earning cheers from the Genin who all quickly bid farewell to the adults before racing off to get a head start on their first day off since Graduating from the Academy.

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

And cut… Damn this was a bugger to write and I think this is actually the first time I've done anything so elaborate for just a simple filler chapter. I hope that the exercise met with everyone's approval. I know I set the stage for a more modern Western Ball and not traditional Japanese party but honestly I felt it fit the situation better.

I'll try to get back to the actual story as soon as I can and to avoid taking so long between updating this story. Also not only will Lee's new look will remain for the duration of the story but he'll also be getting a change of clothing courtesy of both his Teammates.

Once again thank you all for being so patient and until next time…

Later

Raven


	6. GoodBye

**_DO NOT REVIEW... REPEAT... DO NOT REVIEW_**

Due to a lack of modivation and lose of interest in the Mangas I'm giving up on my currentnaruto stories. I know this is going to piss alot of you off but I'm sorry. The main reason I write these stories is for my own creativity and entertainment and since I can't bring myself to do either at the moment it's only right that I walk away...

I apologize to all of you that have enjoyed reading my stories stories so much but I just don't have it in me to continue, I'm sorry.

Anyone wanting to continue from where I've left off is welcomed and anyone wishing to use anything found in my stories is also welcomed. Consider this your permission for whatever you wish to use for your own stories or permission to adopt any of my stories you wish.

~Good-bye~  
Raven

**_DO NOT REVIEW... REPEAT... DO NOT REVIEW_**


End file.
